Spring
by Cute as a button22
Summary: I get bored sometimes and write really short one shots. Sweet Phinbella flashback by Isabella. Not my best work by far, but whatever. It's not terrible. Reviews are appreciated. Rated K for implication of death (I don't think it's necessary, it's really mellow, but I'm not great with ratings yet: better to be safe than sorry)


**A/N: Yes, it's me ****_again. _****I just have so many ideas that I'm throwing them all out there at once! This isn't my best one shot, I actually wrote it in about 37 minutes, give or take. But it's sweet and fluffy, like cotton candy! It's also short, which I guess is bad, but whatever. Again, wrote the whole thing in 37 minutes, so... This is just Isabella's reflecting back on a moment she shared with Phineas as a child, and on how it influenced her life. It's a little sad at first, but it gets better, I promise. Anyway, it's just something I wrote while I was fiddling around with some chapters of "The Not-So-Private Mind". I hope you like it.**

**Isabella: I seem so sad in this story, I don't like it.**

**Me: What? How did you get in here? Oh, no, I'm not turning into one of those authors who makes all the characters appear in her author's notes, am I?**

**Isabella: Well, I ****_am _****here, which is kind of your decision...**

**Me: Oh no! **

**Disclaimer: I have ownership of nothing!**

* * *

**Spring**

Yeah, spring is definitely my favorite season. I mean, of course I love summer, because I get to spend the entire day with Phineas Flynn and his Big Ideas, sometimes even without his brother and our other friends. But spring is a time of new beginnings. Easter egg hunts. Fresh daffodils. That clean, flowery scent in the air that makes you want to drop what you're doing and lay in the grass, just watching the clouds go by. Trust me, I know that feeling—Phineas and I have dropped our load and cloud watched multiple times.

At age fourteen, you'd think maybe I would have moved on from my childhood crush on Phineas, my across-the-street neighbor. But I never have. He's just so perfect, so kind and generous and wonderful. He may be oblivious to my feelings for him, but I know he loves me in his own way. He's done so much for me. The day my father died, it was early spring, and I was devastated. I was only seven years old. I thought spring would be ruined forever. But Phineas held my hand at the funeral. He wiped away my tears, and told me something I've never forgotten.

_"Izzy, your daddy's not gone. He's up in Heaven with my daddy, and they're looking at us right now, because they're angels. Your daddy can see you cry, and it's making him sad inside because he loves you, and he's going to see you again someday, so he knows there's no reason to be sad. He doesn't want you to be sad, Izzy. Do you understand?"_

I had nodded my head solemnly, swiping away stray tears from my little toddler face. "_But Phineas," _I had sniffed, _"how do you know that? What if it's only a silly bedtime story and our daddies are gone forever?" _I started crying again, silent tears streaking my tiny cheeks.

_"I don't know, Izzy,"_ Phineas admitted. _"But I do believe. Maybe we can believe together?" _He offered me his hand, and looked over to the church playground next to the cemetery. _"You wanna swing?" _I had tentatively placed my shaking hand in his, and he led me to the swing set. He had even held the swing as I sat down, and grasped my hand from the swing next to mine.

If I had to put a date on when I fell in love with him, it's was that day.

Maybe my spring that year was sad. It certainly wasn't amazing the moment Phineas took my hand. It was still full of pain and mourning, but that didn't last. Phineas had reminded me that things will always get better, and I had taken his advice to the full. I had joined the Fireside Girls. I had started helping Phineas with his daily projects. I started saying "Whatcha Doooin'".

He had jump started my life that day.

I know there's a possibility that he doesn't love me. He might never love me. But he will always be my best friend, even if our relationship is never romantic. People often say that they're married to their best friend, a spark of hope in my case. With a new spring, you never can be sure. It's a symbol of new beginnings, the sprouting of new life.

And who knows? If you believe alone, anything is possible. But if you believe with a friend, you know, one day, it will come true.

* * *

**A/N: So, not bad for a 37 minute accident, huh? It's pretty straight-forward; Isabella and spring. It's in no way my best work, but I'm being brave and posting it anyway. See? I'm trying new things! Look out for another teensy weensy one shot today; I'm on a roll here.**

**Oh, by the way, I'm tinkering with my sign-off thing again. Ready to try this one out? And...**

**Nope. It's a bad idea. Better just go with the old one.**

**Byee everybody!**

**-Cutie**


End file.
